envidia
by naxuss
Summary: todo comenzo con la envidia que sentias y termino con la venganza que me acometia dejar reviews pls
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos esta vez vengo con un nuevo fic ya que el anterior sinceramente fue un asco y lo mas probable es que lo borre pero bueno comenzare este intentando correguir los errores que tuve en el anterior sin mas empecemos

Aclaración: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Prologo:

"Frio, es el tacto de sus cuchillas contra mi cuerpo que me atacan una tras otra vez sin descanso anelando el momento en que mi cuerpo pierda toda su energia y sucumba ante su insaciable sed de sangre y poder"

-Esto es a lo que has llegado hermano- dije con las pocas energias que me quedaban

-no me llames hermano, tu y tu padre me llevaron a esto el odio que me acometio por mucho tiempo alfin esta libre, alfin pude vencerte shen mirate ahora postrado ante mi el que una vez fue tu hermano y mejor amigo hoy te arrebatara tu vida y la de tus compañeros- dijo un ser consumido por las sombras apenas vicible en la tormenta que se habia provocado ese dia"

"unos escombros del derrumbado pueblo que se encontraba hay tan solo hace unas horas se movieron llamando mi atención"

-JAMAS cumpliras tu objetivo zed- dijo una joven retirando con pesades los escombros que se encontraban sobre su cuerpo

"Zed se volteo sorprendido por escuchar aquella voz, la que un dia lo iso sufrir con tan solo una palabra: No"

-Conque sigues viva ¿eh?-dijo zed mientras invocaba una sombra con sus mismas caracteristicas pero esta era de un color negro profundo y unos ojos rojos que resaltaban su aspecto tenebroso

-encargate de ella quieres-dijo zed a su sombra la cual se diriguio a una increible velocidad contra la ninja

-cuidado Akali- fue lo unico que pude pronunciar antes de volver mi atención contra mi contrincante

"la sombra se abalancio contra akali quien ya se encontraba lista para lo peor: la muerte. la criatura agarro a la joven ninja del cuello con la intención de acabar con ella de un solo golpe.

-skt- se escucho el sonido de dos metales golpearse. Akali abrio los ojos sorprendida de aun estar con vida y ver que a aquella criatura le faltaba el brazo con el que sostenia el arma

"Kennen con su increible velocidad pudo escapar del templo justo para detener la inminente ejecución de su compañera y amiga lanzando su shuriken contra la cuchilla que poseia el espectro de sombra y cortandole el brazo cuando su shuriken volvio a el

"la criatura ni se inmuto, tan solo desaparecio tal cual vino".

"al voltearce Akali y Kennen pudieron ver a 2 personas peleando ferozmente a perfecta sincronisación el uno con el otro chocando espada contra cuchilla en un frenesi que no se detenia pero zed llevaba la ventaja encajando golpes mas certeros en su contrincante que estaba en las ultimas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver a levantarce y hacerle frente.

-hermano... detente...aun... puedes redimirte y volver las cosas a la normalidad- dije exsausto con la esperanza de que zed entre en razon y detenga esta estupida pelea

-¿Detenerme? ¿ahora que lo tengo todo? ¿estas loco?- me respondio zed disfrutando cada momento que pasaba y riendoce de el estado en que me encontraba

-El tiene razon zed aun puedes detener esta locura- dijo akali diriguiendose hacia shen para servirle de apoyo

-TU NO ME DES ORDENES- grito zed

-Siempre has estado de parte de shen todos siempre estan de parte de shen, a mi... tan solo me menospreciaste al igual que el resto lo iso- dijo alterado zed saliendo de sus casillas

"En ese momento kennen se acerco a zed"

-calmate zed- dijo kennen acercandoce mas a zed lentamente con la intención de tranquilizarlo

-ALEJATE- grito zed aun alterado diriguiendo su cuchilla hacia el vientre de el pequeño ser que no pudo hacer nada para esquivar aquel mortal ataque

"pudimos ver como kennen caia al piso con una herida mortal en su vientre senti como akali me soltaba con brusquedad para diriguirce a su amigo el cual ella concideraba como un hermano"

-KENNEN- grito Akali preocupada por su amigo, solto a shen y se diriguio hacia kennen

-Kennen dime que estas bien- dijo akali dominada por lo nervios y las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

-¿que paso akali... me duele...todo el cuerpo-dijo kennen sintiendo como la lluvia caia sobre su cuerpo desparramando su sangre hasta convertirla en un charco

-Descuida ... kennen te pondras bien ... te lo aseguro- dijo akali conteniendo las lagrimas para no preocupar a su amigo

"despues de admirar aquella escena voltie mi vista con odio hacia zed pero al verlo me di cuenta de algo sorprendente en su mirada ¿el estaba arrepentido? pero esto duro solo unos segundos al percatarce de que lo obcervaba volvio a ser la temible criatura que era hace unos momentos dando la vuelta para retirarce, zed corrio hacia el interior del templo en llamas"

"me levante acumulando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban me dirigui hacia el lado de akali"

-lleva a un lugar seguro a kennen, tu y el deben quedar fuera de esto- pronuncie. me cansaba el simple hecho de hablar

-pero shen no podras tu solo contra el en tu estado- me respondio akali preocupada por mi siempre se a preocupado por todos a su alrededor. en parte tiene razon se que si me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra lo mas probable es que muera, pero no puedo dejar las cosas haci el me arrebato a mi padre y a mi clan

-es una orden akali no me discutas tan solo llevate a kennen y si no vuelvo ... encargate de diriguir bien a todos los supervivientes haci un mejor lugar fuera del templo- al terminar de decir esta oración tan solo segui a zed al interior del templo escuchando como akali gritaba mi nombre jamas me gusto hacerla sufrir pero esto era lo mejor para todos ya no hay vuelta atras... eh tomado una decición y pienso seguirla hasta el fin incluso si me cuesta la vida pero zed debe pagar por lo que a hecho no descansare hasta que lo haga

END prologo

Que les parecio perdon si me quedo algo corto pero encuentro que haci quedo bien porfavor dejar reviews que eso anima a continuar y si veo que les gusta lo continuare

PD: perdon si cometi faltas de ortografia esque estoy escribiendolo desde el movil :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aqui yo de nuevo para continuar la historia que se me han venido un par de ideas a la cabeza y que tenia ganas de escribirlas

Aclaración: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1: Solo un sueño ¿cierto?

-Ahhh ahhh- Respire pesadamente levantandome sin ganas

-De nuevo la misma pesadilla eh?-ya era la septima vez que tenia la misma pesadilla con los mismos sucesos, los mismos lugares y ... la misma muerte

-tendre que ir a visitar al anciano del pueblo tal vez el sepa algo al respecto-dije

"me levante con desgana ya que estaba seguro de que si volvia a dormir no lo lograria asi que tan solo me dirigi a mi vestimenta ninja ubicada en el armario de mi pequeña habitación, vi por la ventana y pude notar que aun no amanecia asi que decidi ir a meditar un rato a mi lugar secreto"

"sali del templo sin hacer ningun ruido seguramente todos los demas estarian durmiendo despues de todo era aun muy temprano para levantarce, una vez estuve fuera me dirigi al bosque tras el templo procurandome que nadie me siguiera, camine y camine a travez del peligroso bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago con un agua cristalina este lugar cuando lo encontre no hace mas de unos 3 años cuando nos informaron sobre la muerte de mi madre a manos de un asesino desconocido me decespere y tan solo corri hasta encontrar este lugar"

"despues de obscerbar el lago me tumbe a las orillas de este cerrando lentamente mis ojos hasta caer en una profunda meditación"

-Abraza a las sombras-

-¿que fue eso?- pregunte exaltado algo o alguien habia irrumpido mi meditación

"di una vuelta con la mirada inpeccionando el lugar en busca de alguien pero nadie se encontraba"

"me di cuenta de que ya habian pasado un par de horas y el sol ya habia salido asi que ignorando lo ocurrido me dirigi de vuelta al templo quizas los demas ya se habian lavantado y comenzarian su entrenamiento"

"una vez llege a la entrada del templo pude escuchar a Kennen,Akali y ...Zed entrenando"

-Buenos días-dije mientras habria la puerta y los obscerbaba entrenar

-Buenos dias shen- Akali fue la unica que me respondio los dos restantes se encontraban concentrados cada uno en lo suyo

"una vez estuve adentro tan solo segui mi rutina de entrenamiento diario hasta que el maestro me convoco"

"camine hacia el salon principal del templo empujando las gruesas puertas entre"

-¿me necesitaba maestro?- pregunte al lider del kinkou

-ven aqui shen, me llegaron ordenes para ti y tu escuadron- me dijo mi padre relajado

-esta sera su primera misión asi que confio plenamente en vosotros los quiero listos mañana a las 5 de la mañana les dare los detalles mas tarde- sin mas me iso una seña para que abandone el lugar sin poder formularle pregunta alguna lo hice fui a avisarles a mi escuadron compuesto por Akali,Kennen,Zed y yo

"una vez fuera los reuni"

-chicos el momento que hemos estado esperando al fin llego se nos acaba de encomendar una misión aun no se me han dicho los detalles pero los quiero listos mañana a las 5- les dije

-alfin despues de tanto tiempo tenemos una misión- dijo zed mostrando un notable entusiasmo ya que a zed siempre le han agradado los retos

-Vuelvan a sus rutinas- les dije eh inmediatamente acataron mi orden

-Saldre un momento haci que entrenaran sin mi- acto seguido sali del templo con dirección al pueblo tenia que ir a hablar con el anciano

"Camine hasta llegar al pacifico pueblo que se encontraba a los pies del templo, era un lugar muy pacifico a pesar de los gritos de los niños que corrian jugando ignore todo aquello y me dirigui directamente a un santuario donde se hubicaba el proclamado sabio"

"era un lugar hermozo lleno de masetal con arboles en su interior este lugar era notablemente mas tranquilo que el pueblo, despues de todo lo habitaba un solo hombre camine hasta hacerle frente era un hombre ya de unos 90 años de edad a pesar de sus años conserbaba su aguilidad y conocimiento"

-Veo que ya estas aqui por favor sientate shen- me dijo el decrepito hombre

-¿como sabias que venia hasta aqui?- le pregunte asombrado

¿era adivino o que?

-tan solo lo se ahora dime que te trae por aqui- me pregunto poniendo mucha atención

"le conte sobre los acontesimientos ocurridos en los sueños que eh tenido: la invación al templo, aquella sombra, la muerte de mi padre y mi amigo, y la inevitable confrontación entre aquella persona y yo"

-asi que eso es- me dijo cuando termine de contarle todo detalladamente

-y digame ¿tiene algun significado- le pregunte con intriga

-dime shen... crees en las premoniciones del futuro- me dijo el hombre mostrandome una extraña sonrisa

-¿Que?-

END capitulo 1

diganme que les esta pareciendo y dejadme rewius o como se escriba que eso tambien anima a escribir que con saver que le gusto a uno estoy contento y lo siento si cometi faltas de ortografia :p


End file.
